


teresa finally dies < 3

by jojo_haul



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, M/M, Teresa dies, This is a joke dont kill me, omg, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_haul/pseuds/jojo_haul





	teresa finally dies < 3

Teresa let out a horrid loud screech, a screech that even people from alabama could hear. She could feel the bones popping out of her body with loud crunching and popping.  
The walls closed in on her body, crushing it, making blood pour out of her every second that passed by. 

Thomas looked at her with his middle finger up and newt was beside him hugging him. He was saying something Teresa couldn't quite hear since her life was fading but after Newt said it Thomas and him kissed.  
It was a passionate kiss.  
A kiss that made teresa start crying. The louder her sobs got, the faster the crushing of the wall sped up squishing her insides. She let out a final scream as she burst like a balloon, organs flying everywhere. She was finally dead. Blood squirting out from the walls. Loads of blood. 

Thomas and Newt cheered as they held a peice of her bone and started dancing around.  
The remainings of her head were on the ground. If you saw her head you could barely recognice it as her. It was a pile of fake hair burnt skin and meat. Thomas and Newt jumped and danced around in it, making their shoes bloody with a dark tint of red.  
"finally that pig is gone! Now all of the gladers can feed off of her stomach rolls"  
All the gladers came out from the walls and started eating her flesh like wild animals. It was such a horrendous sight yet a satisfying one. Especially for everyone. 

Thomas and Newt could now love each other in peice without that disgusitng NASTY PEICE OF SHET GETTING IN THEIR WAY sjDKKSFHSHEHNJESDKEM.

It was a happy love story and all the gladers were fed off of her stomach rolls. They could save all the meat for years. Even for centuries!

Teresa dying was a good thing. It ended world hunger and made two guys fall in love. So she was worth the killing.


End file.
